Kotaro Uchikoshi
"The characters I created are basically copies of myself from this game. Even the culprit. The culprit’s ideas, how they thought to go make these murder mysteries. And games are a great platform to show who I am inside. If I didn’t have any games to show it, then maybe I would have been a criminal too and go out and kill people. But luckily, since I have games, I am able to support myself and pay off the loans on my house." —''Uchikoshi, on an Operation Rainfall interview'' 'Kotaro Uchikoshi '(打越 鋼太郎, Uchikoshi Kōtarō) is the creator of the AI universe and all media related to it, as well as a character featured in A-set's online Lemniscate series. He is a Japanese video game developer, as well as an idol producer, at Spike Chunsoft. Together with Renju Okiura from Lemniscate, he's the producer for the internet idol A-set. In real life, he is a Japanese video game/anime director and writer at Too Kyo Games, and a collaborator at Spike Chunsoft, where he formerly worked at until mid-2018. He is the director and writer of AI: The Somnium Files. Alongside Spike Chunsoft, Uchikoshi is also the producer of the Virtual Idol A-set and her video series, and writes the concepts for its videos. In the AI Universe This section is a stub. Expansion needed. Kotaro Uchikoshi works as a game director and writer at Spike Chunsoft, creating such notable works as the Zero Escape series. At some time in the past, Uchikoshi befriended Renju Okiura, the owner of the Sunfish Pocket maid café and eventually the founder of the Lemniscate talent agency. One day, Okiura introduced his new up-and-coming idol, Iris Sagan, to Uchikoshi, who was so impressed with her talent that he decided to produce for her with the help of Spike Chunsoft. Soon after, he introduced the renamed idol A-set to the world via the online Lemniscate channel, kickstarting her career as a Net Idol.Interview with Uchikoshi and A-set Several weeks into A-set's career, Uchikoshi was approached by GameSpot to do an interview with both him and A-set. There, they both talked about their history and their work together on A-set's idol career. Six weeks into A-set's series, Iris Sagan went missing, and a mysterious video was posted on her channel. This caused concern for Uchikoshi, who couldn't get in contact with Iris and showed concern on social mediaKotaro Uchikoshi Eng: "I can't get in touch with A-set. I'm very worried about her. A-set, if you read this, please contact me. I hope nothing bad will happen..." (Mar 13th). This sudden set of events seemed to give him the impression that "they" have started making some move towards A-setKotaro Uchikoshi Eng: "It might be related to the problems of Google, Instagram and Facebook... Did they start to make a move...?" (Mar 13th). In Real Life Uchikoshi is best known for creating various video games and anime series, such as the Infinity ''visual novel series (Never7, ''Every17, and Remember11), the Zero Escape video game series, and the Punch Line anime and video game entries. He is currently working as co-director on Too Kyo Games' first title, [https://deathmarchclub.wikia.com/wiki/Death_March_Club Death March Club]. In the initial announcement video released on the Lemniscate channel, Uchikoshi introduced A-set and directly interacted with her. Works Kotaro Uchikoshi has worked in a variety of roles during his career, and has done work on various different video game and anime series. External Links * Kotaro Uchikoshi on Wikipedia * Interview with Kotaro Uchikoshi and A-set References Category:Developer Category:A-set Characters